Candice
Candice '(pronounced ''Kan-dis) is a beautiful nomadic vampire, with the unique but strange power to control technology around her. She was born in the 1950's in Costa Rica and she was turned into a Vampire at the age of 19 by an unknown vampire in the 1970's. Candice meant to be very lovely and sweet to those around her. Around the 2000's Candice met Manolo, her mate, on a hunting trip. History Early life "I had lived a normle and peacefull life, until he came and he started to destroy everything. He killed my father, when I was four years old, he urged my mother to marry him and later killed her. I don't care about myself, but he was always violent to me and mother. I will never forgive him, Manolo, please understand that." -Candice about her past to her mate, Manolo. Candice was born in Costa Rica in November, 1953. She had lived in Puerto Limón for most of her human life. She believed that her father left her mother, but Candice's father had been murdered, when he was on Police patroll. Short time after the death of her father, her mother became another child, from him. A few days later she gave her newborn son away, because she was to concerned about her daughter and her future. Candice's family had actually been targeted by the man who killed her farther, the very man who, unbenounced to her, married her mother aswell. Her new stepfather had been violent and abusive to her and her mother. Some month later he killed Candice's mother desired. Candice was present when her mother was murdered, and decided to leave, but not before shooting him as payback for his abuse. She had enough money for a train ride. She had a great survival instinct, and kept on going. Unfortunatley she became too hungry to carry on in the end. She tried her best to find food and began to steal on order to stay alive and often slept in dark alleys, where no one could find her. One of Candice biggest fears was that the police would find her and send her to prison, for killing her stepfather. She'd been on a run for more then six weeks, when a vampire found her and took her into a alley, where he turned her into a vampire. After Candice transformation, she started to travel a few month with her creater. In that time, he showed her, how she can kill, and what happend to her. Candice felt slowly in love with him because he trated her as a daughter. They have started to travel a round the world, to show Candice some coven, she can join. She always refused, to stay with him. When they arravied Italy, he wanted to leave because of the Volturi, he new that they always look for Vampires with unique abilities. Candice was to snoopy and convienced him, to say "Hello" to them. A few days travilling, they have arravied, Volterra and started to hunt some humans because they were thirsty. Some Volturi Guards found out that they has hunt some humans down, so they went out to destroy them. Candice creator, noticed it quikley and told Candice that she has to run away and that he will return to her, when he has talked to them, but he didn't came back. Since that time she is searching for a coven to join and her mate. 27 years after her transformation, Candice was still a nomadic vampire, on her journey to find both her true love and the perfect coven for her. After her travel through europe, she gave up on finding everything in this area, so she made her way towards brazil, where she met Manolo, her true love and mate, on a hunting trip, near Natal, a city at the atlantic ocean. With the time and a few conversation, their feelings grew stronger and became mates. Since that, Candice and Manolo, were travalling together in a two-man coven. Physical Appearance "Their was a young woman, standing right next to me. I knew she was a Vampire. But I didn't expected that a vampire, could be so beautiful. She had slightly hazelnut-colored curly hair, which falls to the mid of her back. When saw her skin, it made like I need to touch her, her skin was smooth pale and looked soft and smooth. Her rose red coloured eyes, were large and round and were bordered with long eyelashes and thick. She was my personal angle." ''-''Manolo on seeing Candice for the firt time Candice is described as looking like a model or like that type of prettiest girl that could be your next best friend. She has hazel brunette hair that falls to the mid of her back and stands at 5'3", withsmooth pale skin, that still look a little suntanned. Her eyes were descriped to be large and round, with slightly higher brow and a gentle and warm term in them. Candice's body has the curve and definition of an model with feminin curves. She moves gracefully, continually cited as dancing or as gliding. Personality Candice appearce to be a affectedly sweet, good and victuous girl. She seems more like the goody-goody girl, because of her extreme behaves to be well in order to please a superior and smugly good .As well, Candice cannot hold any secrets for her self. Candice has a very lovely and sweet attitude towards others. Wanting to protect her home and family, however, she fights with daring, masculine pride. Even with her skills, she isn't the most experienced or tact person on the field, which sparks occasional teasing from veterans and her tomboyish attitude is barbaric and closer to a bear or some form of wild beast. Her experiences in war somewhat matures her flippant tendencies over time, as she eventually values the responsibility of protecting something important to her, like Manolo or her younger brother. Like the most vampires Candice talks in a frank and modern dialect, although she is more aggressive with her words than her counterpart, she constantly worries about looking cool to others and respects people who immediately fit her ideal feminine image of herself. Phileas doesn't address her as a woman, unceremoniously calling her "boy" or "brat". While annoyed by his nicknames, Candice teases him, but she still respects him. Relationships '''Candice is the mate of Manolo and the youngest member of his coven, she is also a good friend of Phileas. In her human life she was the daughter of an police officer and an housewife, later she became the adoptiv daughter of an violent and abusiv men while he married Candice mother. Manolo Main article: Manolo and Candice "It is more than I expected and deserved. He is all I need and I could have asked for. Manolo is that typ of person I need around myself, and..... the strangest thing is that he needs me, too." :: - Candice on''' Manolo '''Manolo is Candice mate and true love. Manolo and Candice have met each other in Brazil, during a hunting trip. Although Candice loves Manolo more than anybody else in the world. She and Manolo are passionately in love and are often kissing the other, when they have to leave each other, even if only for a short amount of time. Candice has tried to convince Manolo to get married, but he refused all the times, because he followes the ideology that love should be free. WhenManolo and Candice first realize their strong feelings for each other, Candice loves him unconditionally, believing Manolo to be absolutely perfect, and does not believe or consider herself as being worthy of his love. Phileas Phileas is a member of Manolo's coven and a good friend of Candice. He also doesn't address Candice as a woman, unceremoniously calling her "boy" or "brat". While annoyed by his nicknames, Candice teases him, but she still respects him. Candice's Stepfather Candice's Stepfather has been hated by her and she is even angrier at him for trying to rape her and all the abuses at herself and her mother. After the death of her mother becauser of her new stepfather, her hate grew stronger and she finaly shoot him down. After her change she regretted it, that she didn't let him stay alive, for killing him brutal and slowly. With the time she started to overcome her violent past and the abuses of her stepfather. Powers and Abilities Candice is known as the most agile vampire in the family, supported with her high technical intelligence despite her small size, she is a very capable fighter. In the year 2004 she started to study Computer Science and Computer System Engineering on the Instituto Tecnologie de Costa Rica. Technokinesis ''Main Article: Technokinesis '' ''"I can read and interpret all forms of wireless communication. But I can also send it. Manipulate it and all the emails, text messages, and satellite transmissions float invisibly around the world. I don't know how it was possible, but I could see, read, sense every one of them. Every FYI memo. Every sappy, 'I love you.' text. Cans and cans of email spam." '' - Candice on her ability Technokinesis is the mental manipulation of electronic and digital technology so that they can be controlled without the need for physical contact, and can be made to move and function like controlled puppets. Technokinesis controls the wavelenghts that control the technology, therefore they are just a medium for that control. Candice's power of technopathy seems to work with or without contact with electronics. She has been able to access the technology of broken items as well as working items. She describes his power as talking to machines. She can identify even the slightest signals in technology and uses electronics around him for tracking purposes. For example Candice manipulated traffic signals without touching them, but she can also use her cell phone to track someone. Candice also controlled a computer without actually touching it. She seems to have developed enough control over her ability to control systems at short range, but she needs a communication device to affect more distant system. She has also demonstrated that she can order various systems to do things through her mind. Candice has used her ability to hack into various systems from an unknown distance and perform various functions, her ability also allows her to bypass even the strongest government firewalls with ease. Candice's gift is being able to control technology at will, a gift that still fascinates her. She inherited the power from her farther, who was known to be "lucky" with electrical equipment. Candice doesn't think controlling technology is any stranger than controlling the elements, or changing reality, like some vampires can. Etymology Candice as a girl's name is pronounced Kan-dis. It is of Latin origin and the meaning of Candice is "clarity" and "whitenesse". The name could also mean "sugar" and "candy". Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Females Category:Nomads